


The Noya Way

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata needs help from Noya, but he ends up giving Noya the courage to re-do a confession from his first year.





	The Noya Way

"Um, Tanaka-san? Can I ask for your help?" Hinata asked, grabbing his arm.

"Eh? Of course!" Tanaka puffed out his chest. "What is it, Hinata? I'll help you with whatever you need!"

"I-I need help with my crush on Kageyama," Hinata whispered. Then he looked around frantically, as if Kageyama would overhear. When the setter didn't randomly pop out from behind a vending machine or a corner, he gave a relieved sigh, and turned back to Tanaka. "You can help, right?"

Tanaka, however, slumped in disappointment. "It's not that I can't help you," he said, "it's more that anything I tell you would mean nothing. I've never confessed a crush or anything, so if I tell you to confess, you'll think, 'He's such a coward that he won't confess, so why should I listen?'. But if I tell you not to confess, that's just me telling you to be a coward." He hummed, considering something, and then he grinned. "Go to Noya-san!"

"What? Why Noya-san?" Hinata asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"He actually has  _experience_ with confessions is why! He told me once that he's confessed every single crush he's ever had!"

"Wow!" Hinata beamed. "That's amazing! Thanks, I'll definitely talk to him!"

* * *

"Help with a crush, eh? You've come to the right place, Shouyou!" Noya chirped, clapping a hand down on Hinata's shoulder with a bright grin. "We can talk after practice, yeah?"

So, after volleyball practice, Hinata found himself walking home with Noya.

"So," Noya said, draping an arm over Hinata's shoulders as they walked, "why'd you even come to me to begin with?"

"Uh, well, Tanaka-san I should. Something about you having experience with confessions?"

Noya blinked, and his arm fell from Hinata's shoulders. "Really? I... I thought he'd forgotten about that."

"About... What?"

"About... About me confessing to him in our first year," Noya said, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. He gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd have rather him not told you about that, but I guess there's nothing to be done now-"

"He never said anything about you confessing to him," Hinata interrupted. "He said you once told him you'd confessed every single crush you'd ever had. That was why he recommended you."

It took all of two seconds for Noya to become completely mortified - an emotion Hinata wasn't used to seeing on the other. He usually didn't care if he was embarrassing himself, so to see him suddenly feeling so humiliated was... Strange.

"Oh, geez. Uh, Hinata, maybe don't mention what I just talked about to Ryuu? Or... To anyone else, actually?" He gave an awkward cough. "Not even the third years know about it."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "I get it," he said, patting Noya's arm comfortingly. He spotted a bench across the street, and led Noya to it. "Wanna talk about it?"

"...No. I promised I'd help you."

"I don't mind," Hinata said with a bright smile.

Noya hesitated, then nodded. He took a deep breath as they sat down, and closed his eyes. "So... I asked Ryuu out last year," he said softly. "We hadn't interacted much before that. But I really, really liked him. So I asked him out, because it's my belief that everyone deserves to know if someone likes them. He turned me down, of course, because he's straighter than a ruler." He gave a wry smile at that. "But that's actually how we became best friends. I'm not sure what everyone else thinks happened, but all they know is that I dragged Ryuu away in the middle of practice one day and..." He took a deep, shaking breath. "And he came back with red cheeks, and I came back with tears in my eyes."

"You cried?" Hinata said, shocked.

"Yeah. It was weird. I'd never cried before when confessing to someone, never cried when someone rejected me before," Noya said softly. "But I cried then. I still don't know why."

Hinata fell silent, hesitating. It took him a full minute before he could decide to say, "Maybe you felt more strongly for him than you did anyone else?"

Noya sat up a little straighter, meeting Hinata's gaze. "How do you mean?"

"I mean..." Hinata hesitated. "I mean, maybe you were in love with him?"

Noya's eyes widened. "Oh my god," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, right?" Hinata said quickly. "You made it sound like you're over it. So..." He trailed off, and then his own eyes widened. "You're... You're not over it, are you?"

Slowly, Noya shook his head. And Hinata could see tears brimming in his eyes. Hinata panicked, looking around worriedly, not knowing what he was supposed to do in this situation. "Um..." He searched for something to say. "You... You love him, right?"

"What about it?" Noya snapped.

"Then you should redo it."

Noya blinked, wiping away his tears. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that your belief was that everyone deserves to know if someone likes them. Shouldn't it be the same for love, then? And Tanaka-san probably thinks you're over your feelings. And if he doesn't, he thinks you only like him, right?"

Noya wrapped his arms around himself. "Damn it," he whispered. "Shouyou, confessing love is a lot different than confessing like. I... I can't do this."

"If I can tell Kageyama, probably the scariest guy around, that I like him, then you can tell Tanaka-san, the nicest guy around, that you love him."

A silence fell between them. Eventually, Noya sighed. "Didn't you come to  _me_ for help?" he asked wryly. "But... Thanks. I'll definitely confess, first chance I get."

"Me too," Hinata said, patting Noya's arm. "Good luck, Noya-san."

"Good luck, Shouyou."


End file.
